You Sexy Thing
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Imaginer Natasha jubiler à l'idée de le voir réaliser un strip-tease sous ses yeux était tout simplement impossible. Mais la demoiselle est plutôt du genre à savoir ce qu'elle veut, et là, c'est Clint. Post-Avengers. Clintasha, pour vous servir!


_New York, 15h30._

La Grosse Pomme était baignée d'un soleil estival. Les habitants faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se protéger de la chaleur à la limite du supportable causée par ce temps (un peu trop) radieux. La plupart ne mettait plus le nez dehors, ce qui avait pour conséquence un étrange silence dans la ville où tout était d'ordinaire si bruyant.

Du haut de l'immense tour faisant face à la Tour Stark, les pieds balançant dans le vide, Clint Barton soupira de contentement. Si seulement cette tranquillité pouvait durer. Mais il n'était pas idiot, et mieux que quiconque, il savait pertinemment que le chaos reprendrait le dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Car en plus de travailler pour le SHIELD, ce dernier était également membre des Avengers, ce fameux groupe de super-héros qui avait sauvé la ville d'une invasion extraterrestre six mois plus tôt.

Les mois qui avaient suivi ce premier rassemblement des '_héros les plus puissants de la Terre_' (appellation qui le faisait plutôt sourire quand il repensait au comportement puéril de certains membres, Tony Stark en tête), il les avait passé à essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Enfin, aussi normale que son statut d'agent du SHIELD le lui permettait. Il ne pouvait pas se dire fier de ce que les Avengers avaient accompli à New York, car il se sentait en grande partie responsable des événements tragiques les ayant rassemblés, et ce malgré tout ce que ses camarades avaient bien pu lui dire pour lui prouver le contraire. Il n'acceptait pas ces prétextes, qui disaient tous la même chose au final : « Tu n'étais pas toi-même. » Facile à dire quand on était du bon côté de la barrière au même moment.

Dans les moments les plus sombres, Clint s'imaginait ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Natasha ne l'avait pas arrêté. Peut-être qu'il devrait aujourd'hui la compter parmi ses victimes innocentes, qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : protéger les autres alors que lui cherchait à tout détruire. Alors non, même si Loki avait pris possession de lui, ce n'était pas le Dieu de la Malice qui avait les mains pleines de sang aujourd'hui. D'une certaine manière, si, mais d'après Thor, ce dernier payait pour ses crimes en pourrissant dans une cellule isolée d'Asgard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une occasion pour s'échapper, et là, Barton savait qu'il serait le premier à le traquer sans pitié.

Clint eut un petit sourire à cette pensée, pourtant tout sauf drôle. Non, ce qui le faisait sourire, c'est de penser à la manière dont Natasha lui botterait les fesses si elle pouvait lire en lui à cet instant précis. Elle était toujours la première à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit, et par moment, il aimerait tant la croire. La jeune femme était la seule à vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait d'être brisé à ce point par quelqu'un, et c'est pour ça qu'elle savait l'écouter quand il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il ne faut pas non plus se leurrer, elle savait également être une sacrée chipie quand elle s'y mettait. Les Avengers étaient connus comme une équipe composée de cinq hommes et d'une femme, mais Clint était souvent tenté de penser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de six hommes. N'importe quel individu associant l'espionne russe à une pauvre petite fille en détresse était loin de la connaître, et s'il était surpris par ladite dame à parler d'elle de cette manière, il était dans un sacré pétrin.

Le regard de Clint s'égara sur la Tour Stark qui, depuis sa reconstruction, était désormais devenue une sorte de quartier général pour leur groupe. Tony et Pepper continuaient à y vivre quelques semaines dans l'année, mais le couple leur avait bien fait comprendre que chacun y avait sa place, et pouvait venir quand il ou elle le désirait. La raison de la présence de l'archer et de ses coéquipiers n'était pourtant pas une visite de courtoisie cette fois-ci, il s'agissait plutôt d'un meeting organisé par Tony et Steve (pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient sur quelque chose ces deux-là…) afin de faire un point sur la situation actuelle et les éventuels dangers qui menaçaient cette chère planète. Une mission de reconnaissance était prévue pour la semaine prochaine, il était prévu qu'ils s'organisent avec plus de précision dans deux jours. Les réunions de ce genre ennuyaient Clint, il était tant habitué aux ordres du SHIELD qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui dise où tirer.

Ses yeux détectèrent une silhouette bien familière dans l'une des chambres de la Tour. Celle de Natasha, sans aucun doute. Sa vision parfaite lui permettait de détailler chaque courbe de son corps moulé dans une petite robe noire, qui avait sans doute dû faire son effet si elle était sortie dans la journée. Bien que les rues soient quasiment désertes, il restait toujours quelques hommes pour 'admirer la vue'. Même si Clint savait que Tasha était pire qu'un homme au combat rapproché, il devait admettre qu'elle savait très bien rappeler qu'elle était une femme par moments. Et c'était bien le cas dans cette situation précise.

Barton pouvait presque entendre le glissement de la fermeture éclair quand la rouquine défit sa robe. La jeune femme et lui n'étaient que partenaires, et pourtant, il ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait à une centaine de mètres d'où il se trouvait. Après tout, il n'était pas différent des autres sur ce point, et il avait beau la connaître depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le Faucon n'avait même pas jugé utile de cligner des yeux, il restait là, perché sur son toit, guettant chaque geste de sa partenaire. La robe qui venait de glisser sur sa peau nue n'était que le commencement, car après suivit le holster serré au niveau de la cuisse droite, celui de la cuisse gauche, les collants (elle devait bien être la seule femme à en porter par cette chaleur), , le poignard (précieusement glissé sous l'élastique du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et qui, accessoirement, leur avait sauvé la mise à Washington deux ans plus tôt), et pour finir, le poing américain. _Cette femme est à elle seule une véritable armurerie_, pensa Clint, plutôt amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Natasha uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements qu'elle disparut dans la salle de bains, apparemment pour se changer à en juger la robe (toujours aussi noire, et toujours aussi courte) qu'elle tenait sous le bras. Clint ne parvint pas réellement à savoir s'il était plutôt soulagé ou déçu de la disparition de sa collègue. Peut-être aurait-il aimé en voir davantage. À cette pensée, il secoua la tête. Non, non, et non. Ils étaient partenaires, sûr, amis, évidemment, mais pas amants. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait fortement intéressé.

Clint n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage à la situation, car son oreillette se mit à grésiller très légèrement, avant qu'une voix informatique qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle de Tony, ne l'interrompe dans ses réflexions.

« _Agent Barton, Mademoiselle Romanoff m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir de toute urgence dans sa chambre_. »

Dans sa chambre ? Maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait seulement supporter son regard alors qu'il venait de la voir à moitié nue ? Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait (ils avaient souvent été amenés à partager une chambre au cours de leurs missions, mais en tout bien tout honneur…), c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il la reluquait intentionnellement, et sans aucune envie de détourner les yeux de cette femme qu'il qualifierait de sublime. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que cela changeait quelque chose.

Descendant rapidement de l'immeuble sur lequel il était perché depuis un sacré moment, Clint pénétra dans la Tour Stark, et se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'ascenseur. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas Tony et Pepper dans le living-room, eux-mêmes bien trop occupés l'un par l'autre, qui se chamaillaient gentiment sur le canapé.

Quand l'ascenseur émit un '_ding_', les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'un des étages abritant les chambres d'amis, autrement dit, les pièces réservées aux Avengers. Chacune d'entre elles était décorée selon les goûts de chacun, et ce grâce à Pepper en grande partie, qui avait veillé à ce que son compagnon ne fasse pas de mauvaises farces à ses équipiers.

Clint ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Natasha, et franchit le seuil de la pièce sans aucune hésitation. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seule la lampe de chevet était allumée. Autant dire qu'une ambiance tout sauf rassurante régnait dans la pièce. Natasha préparait quelque chose, Clint en aurait mis sa main à couper (et Dieu sait à quel point elle lui était précieuse). Le tout était de savoir quoi.

Alors qu'il se retourna pour chercher un indice quelconque, il faillit sursauter quand la jeune femme apparut comme par magie face à lui. Mais il sut garder son calme, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle risquait d'impressionner par ce genre de tour, il la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Puis, avant toute chose, c'était un espion, il était formé pour détecter ces gens qui se glissaient dans l'ombre pour pouvoir mieux frapper par derrière.

La détaillant rapidement, Clint constata qu'il avait eu raison quant à la robe, elle s'était bien changée, et celle-ci était bien plus courte et près du corps que l'autre, ce qui rendait Natasha plus désirable que jamais. Il se surprit à imaginer certaines choses peu orthodoxes au sujet de sa collègue.

« Alors Barton, on apprécie la vue à ce qu'on m'a dit ? »

Il trouvait même que sa voix était plus séduisante que d'ordinaire, ou alors il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux et réalisait à peine que la femme qui se tenait face à lui était l'une des plus belles qui puisse exister. Il trouvait - que ce soit dans ces yeux verts pétillant de malice ou encore dans ces boucles rousses s'arrêtant aux épaules - quelque chose de rare, voire d'unique. Mais Clint s'efforça de repousser ces pensées pour se concentrer sur le véritable danger, Natasha préparait un mauvais coup, et cela demandait toute son attention.

« Le ciel était idéalement dégagé aujourd'hui, » répondit-il, sur le même ton provocateur.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende véritablement compte, ils se mirent à se déplacer en cercle, à littéralement se tourner autour tout en continuant de fixer l'autre. Car c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur duo depuis tant d'années, quand la Veuve Noire piquait, il répondait. Leur début en équipe n'avait pas été simple, leurs premiers échanges avaient été tout sauf cordiaux, et il n'avait pas été rare qu'ils règlent leurs différents en s'envoyant quelques coups pour le moins violents. Mais au fil des années, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. À s'apprivoiser. Cela facilitait leur travail en duo, mais aussi leur relation.

Natasha s'arrêta soudainement, et Clint suivit un quart de seconde après. Il était clair que dans cette chambre, dans cette situation, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Incertain quant à ses intentions, son partenaire se contentait de s'adapter au fil des gestes de la rouquine.

« Tu sais, Clint, » commença-t-elle, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. « Ton téléphone portable est, comme le mien, muni d'une micro-puce permettant de te géolocaliser précisément en quinze secondes. J'ai demandé à JARVIS où je pouvais te trouver il y a moins d'une heure, et grâce aux détails qu'il m'a fournis - à savoir, une image satellite - je sais précisément ce que tu faisais sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. »

Clint ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-elle furieuse après lui ? Allait-elle lui faire un sort ? Mais elle semblait avoir choisi une autre option : elle s'approcha de son collègue (qui se tendit immédiatement), et se pencha sur son oreille.

« Il est temps pour toi de rétablir l'équilibre, _милый_, » chuchota-t-elle. Clint frémit. Depuis quand sa voix était-elle aussi envoûtante ? Puis il ne parlait même pas de l'effet que lui avaient procuré ces quelques mots susurrés au creux de l'oreille. Sans en dire plus, Natasha s'écarta de lui, s'installa confortablement sur son lit, les jambes croisées et la tête posée contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, le petit sourire innocent de la jeune femme se transforma en un rictus sadique.

« Fais de ton mieux, ne déçois pas ton public, » lança-t-elle, l'air de rien, avant de saisir la télécommande qui était posée sur la table de chevet.

Elle appuya sans hésiter sur celle-ci, et un instant plus tard, le début d'une musique que Clint reconnut comme étant _You Sexy Thing_, des Hot Chocolate, résonna dans la pièce. Natasha profita de l'étonnement de son ami pour se lever rapidement et courir fermer la porte à l'aide d'une clé, qu'elle tint fermement dans la main.

Ainsi donc, c'était le plan machiavélique de la jeune femme pour lui faire payer cette séance de voyeurisme ? Eh bien, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Imaginer sa partenaire jubiler à l'idée de le voir réaliser un strip-tease sous ses yeux était tout simplement impossible. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car elle était tout aussi capable de dégainer le 8 mm qu'elle planquait dans sa table de chevet pour le contraindre à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Soupirant face à la 'créativité' de Natasha, Clint décida de jouer le jeu de cette dernière, et entama une danse qu'il pensait parfaitement en rythme avec la musique, tout en récitant les paroles à voix basse. La jeune femme, qui profitait visiblement du spectacle, lui ordonna bien vite de s'attaquer aux vêtements. Alors, d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et le remonta progressivement, avant de le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il en profita pour le lancer en plein sur Natasha.

Puis, après quelques instants passés à se trémousser comme un professionnel, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes d'un geste vif, avant de s'en prendre à son pantalon. Tout ça sous le regard fixe et particulièrement intéressé de sa partenaire. Oy, elle n'allait pas le lâcher pendant des mois avec cette histoire de strip-tease. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle lui épargnerait la gêne occasionnée par le déballage de cette anecdote devant tous les copains…

Clint ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette étrange situation ou à cause du regard enfiévré que la jeune femme venait de lancer à ses parties plus qu'intimes, mais il eut bien du mal à enlever sa ceinture. Pour le côté expert sexy, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais cela semblait contenter Tasha, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Puis vint enfin le moment où il put faire glisser la lamelle de cuir hors de son pantalon et la faire tomber sur le sol.

Un mouvement du bassin, puis un autre, qui évoquaient assez clairement une activité que jamais il n'aurait pensé pratiquer avec sa collègue de longue date. Il n'aurait également jamais imaginé être aussi à l'aise face à elle alors qu'il était à moitié nu. La situation avait quelque chose d'assez excitant dans le fond, et pas seulement pour l'unique spectatrice.

L'avant-dernière pièce de tissu l'empêchant d'être nu comme un ver fut très rapidement enlevée, peut-être justement parce que c'était l'une des dernières, et qu'à cet instant précis, Clint ne rêvait plus que de se jeter férocement sur la rouquine installée face à lui, et qui était en train de le dévorer des yeux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement vers la jeune femme, elle se leva et s'avança lentement vers lui (cherchait-elle à le torturer davantage ?), la démarche semblable à celle d'une panthère. Quand elle s'arrêta, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de l'homme, son petit sourire espiègle s'était évanoui. Chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre, et y lit exactement les mêmes choses. Une conversation silencieuse était en cours.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?' – 'On est en train de passer à l'étape suivante.' – 'Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de foutre en l'air notre relation ?' – 'Et si, au contraire, ça l'améliorait ? Tu sais que tu le veux.' – 'Je le veux, tout comme toi.'_

Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres s'unirent, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ce premier baiser timide ne se transforme en une étreinte passionnée. Natasha les fit basculer sur le lit situé derrière eux, et elle s'attaqua au cou de son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier passa une main très baladeuse sous la robe de la demoiselle.

Oui, Clint Barton voyait parfaitement bien à distance, mais il dut admettre que cette fois-ci, la proximité avait tout de même du bon.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Alors voilà l'OS qui m'a demandé deux jours de travail! Commençons par le commencement : écrire une scène où Clint mate Natasha à distance était quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais que j'avais fini par abandonner, trouvant l'idée pas assez creusée et sans intérêt. Puis, il y a quelques jours, m'est venue l'idée de la vengeance de Natasha, à savoir le strip-tease. ****Franchement, qui ne peut pas imaginer Jeremy en train de se déshabiller devant nous sur la musique des Hot Chocolate? ;)**

**D'ailleurs, cette musique n'a pas été choisie au hasard, c'est une référence directe au film The Full Monty, et donc à la scène où le personnage de Robert Carlysle s'improvise Chippendale pour la première fois. Une scène culte, et hilarante! **

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier : pour le petit mot en russe de Natasha, il veut dire '_chéri_'. Bah, l'idéal avec une espionne russe, c'est de glisser un mot russe dans la conversation ;)**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'attends votre avis avec impatience :)**


End file.
